


Sad Teen Movie

by Cry_Malfoy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Minor Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Party, Steve in depression, Steve not having a good time, Tags Are Hard, fight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Malfoy/pseuds/Cry_Malfoy
Summary: Après le désastre de la fête d'Halloween, Steve se retrouve dans une spirale infernale. Comment en sortir ? Comment l'oublier ? Comment avancer ? One-shot.





	Sad Teen Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Salut !
> 
> Voici ma première fanfiction publiée et avec notre couple préféré Steve x Billy. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit message ça fait toujours plaiz'
> 
> Je tiens à remercier mon Petit chat pour m'avoir lu et donné son avis, à Célia d'avoir supporter mes délires jusque très tard dans la nuit et Marion ( ma très chère bêta ) de m'avoir surligné les mots en orange quand ma phrase ne voulait rien dire. Sans elles je serais encore en train d'écrire des bêtises sans les partager :(
> 
> Je vous conseille d'écouter Sufjan Stevens en musique d'ambiance. Il m'a beaucoup inspiré pendant l'écriture.
> 
> La fan fiction a été également publié sur Fanfiction.net donc pas de plagiat c'est juste moi aha. 
> 
> Sur ce bisous les copains copines et enjoy !

Tout avait commencé lors de la fête d'Halloween.  
J'étais venu avec ma petite amie Nancy. La fête battait son plein, il y avait presque assez d'alcool pour tuer toute la population d'Hawkins. La musique était forte, il y avait du monde. Des lumières rouges et jaunes coloraient les murs. Une foule compacte dansait. Certains étaient dans des coins en train de s'embrasser langoureusement et d'autres comme Billy en train de boire pour assouvir un besoin d'évasion et de reconnaissance. Nancy faisait partie de cette catégorie ce soir là et n'arrêtait pas de boire. Je m'inquiétais pour elle. Malgré mon passée de fêtard, j'avais changé. Désormais je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec ma petite amie à trainer en discutant de tout et de rien. Mais ce soir, sans que je le sache, tout allait changer.

Nancy était vraiment éméchée et j'avais peur qu'elle se fasse du mal ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose de regrettable durant la soirée. Nous nous sommes disputés à cause d'un énième verre qui finit sur son chandail blanc y laissant une grosse tâche. Elle couru aux toilettes et commença à se nettoyer. En la suivant j'ai essayé de lui parler, de lui dire que le vin ne part pas ainsi, tout en essayant de me rappeler les recettes de grands mères que j'avais appris. Comprenant qu'elle ne m'écouterai pas, je lui ai proposer de rentrer et d'oublier cette soirée. C'est ainsi que j'ai déclenché un des pires dialogues de ma vie. « Toi et moi c'est des conneries. »

Je suis une connerie, notre couple est une connerie, nous avons tué Barb, nous ne sommes même pas amoureux. Tous les mots de Nancy résonnaient dans ma tête tandis que mon coeur se brisait. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux en me disant ça comme si elle attendait depuis des lustres que l'alcool lui délie la langue. Après un dernier regard j'ai préféré partir, fuir, tout abandonner. Je n'ai pas vu Jonathan se précipiter vers Nancy, ni le regard inquisiteur de Billy qui me suivait.

J'ai passé la fin du week-end au fond de mon lit, en pleurant par intermittence, un vinyle de Simon & Garfunkel en fond sonore. Mes parents étaient partis pour un mois, en déplacement à l'autre bout du pays pour je ne sais quelle affaire importante. Tant mieux. J'était seul dans cette grande maison qui avait abrité tant de souvenirs. Je me déplaçait sans trop savoir ou aller, en pyjama toute la journée. J'avais les yeux rouges, et une coupe de cheveux indescriptible. Je faisais des aller-retour entre le salon, ma chambre, et le bord de la piscine pour fumer. Il m'arrivait même d'aller pleurer sous la douche. J'ai toujours eu un penchant pour le drame.

Très vite le lundi fit face et mes tourments avec. Il me fallait revenir au lycée, revoir tous les visages vu à la fête, la revoir elle. Bien que mon week-end de larmes m'ait aidé à extérioriser ma souffrance, je ne me sentais pas prêt à l'affronter, elle. Je fini par arriver au lycée pendant la sonnerie du matin, m'évitant de croiser tous ceux qui trainent devant. Seul Billy adossé à sa Camaro était là, en train de fumer. Je l'ignorais et rentrais directement en classe sans un regard pour personne. Les heures furent longues. Je ne parlais avec personne, ne répondant qu'aux quelques questions de mes professeurs. Je n'allais pas manger à la cantine, ne voulant pas braver le danger des regards sur moi. Je savais que je n'étais pas à mon avantage. Je ne m'étais pas coiffé et j'avais mis un vieux sweat-shirt gris. Au lycée la vie allait si vite, je me sentais en décalage permanent.

Je cherchais juste à être seul. Evidemment c'est quand on cherche à être tranquille qu'on est le plus dérangé. Pour moi ça s'est illustré durant le cours de basket. J'avais demandé au coach de ne pas assister au cours d'aujourd'hui, mais impossible de fuir. Les mecs se sont foutu de ma gueule, encore une fois, lorsque Billy me fit tomber en me prenant la balle une énième fois durant le cours. « Plante tes pieds Harrington putain ». Tu parles, tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire. C'est alors que mon sang se glaça lorsque j'aperçu dans l'encadrement de la porte Nancy, elle me regardait pas gênée le moins du monde. Je la conduisit à l'extérieur du gymnase pour qu'on ai enfin une véritable conversation.

« Est ce que tu m'aimes ? » Cette question resta sans réponse et dans un dernier soupir je parti. Nous n'avions plus rien à nous dire et je voulais arrêter de souffrir encore plus. Je voulais arrêter de ressentir, tout arrêter, tout oublier. Ne plus sentir mon ventre s'ouvrir en deux et mon coeur se briser en milliers de morceaux.

J'avais aimé être amoureux. J'avais eu des amourettes, quelques rencontres d'une nuit, un premier grand amour et aujourd'hui je ne voulais plus rien. Je me sentais vide. Vide d'amour depuis le départ de Nancy, vide de sentiments. J'avais même peur de retomber amoureux, je me sentais incapable d'apprécier de nouveau quelqu'un, d'aimer de nouveau, incapable de vivre encore. Elle m'avait quitté en m'insultant et depuis je m'insultais tous les jours d'avoir été aussi stupide de lui avoir ouvert mon coeur. Je refusais désormais de parler de mes sentiments, de ce que je ressentais. Personne ne saurait rien et j'en souffrirais moins ainsi.

Très vite j'ai été pris dans un engrenage que l'on pourrait qualifier de malsain. Je ne le qualifierais pas, je le vivais sans y réfléchir. D'abord j'ai arrêté d'organiser des soirées chez moi, je ne me sentais pas assez fort pour supporter autant de monde. Ensuite j'ai doucement arrêté de parler à Carol et Tommy, ne me sentant plus à ma place avec eux. Ils étaient désormais en couple et je me sentais de trop. J'ai cru vomir lorsque j'ai vu Nancy embrasser Jonathan quelques semaines après notre séparation. Je n'étais pas jaloux mais déçu qu'elle passe aussi vite à autre chose. J'avais tellement de mal à oublier le sentiment de souffrance constante dû à notre séparation.

Peu de temps après, ils m'avaient proposé de passer du temps ensemble. « Nous sommes des amis avant tout » m'avait dit Nancy en souriant doucement. J'avais souri au couple et leur avait promis de passer du temps avec eux. Ce n'est jamais arrivé depuis. Parmis les gens de mon âge je ne parlais à plus personne. Je répondais parfois aux insultes de Billy, mais même ça ne me faisait plus vibrer comme avant.

Mes seules interactions sociales se résumaient à une bande de gamins prépubères et le livreur de pizza. Les gamins se servaient de moi et de mon permis de conduire dès qu'ils avaient besoin d'aller aux arcades, ou de rentrer chez eux pour l'heure du dîner. Je me sentais presque bien avec eux, je me sentais utile. Ils m'adulaient un peu pour mon âge et ma maîtrise de la batte de baseball. Et sûrement beaucoup pour mon compte en banque inépuisable. « Steve! J'ai encore faim, il reste de la pizza? »

Mes parents étaient revenus quelques fois durant les mois qui suivirent ma séparation. Ils ne remarquèrent rien, évidemment. Comment reconnaître les états d'âme d'une personne qu'ils ne voyaient que quelques jours tous les deux mois. Ils avaient même osé me laisser seul pour les vacances de Noël prétextant un voyage d'affaire très important. Leur présence ne m'avait pas manqué. Je m'étais bourré la gueule au champagne seul devant ma télévision. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de me faire un cadeau de Noël, j'avais seulement reçu un appel de la banque en janvier pour me prévenir qu'un gros versement avait été fait sur mon compte de la part de mes parents. C'était un cadeau si personnel.. Avec tout cet argent et le temps que j'avais gagné en ne fréquentant plus personne, j'avais décidé de m'occuper intelligemment. Je n'étais pas connu pour être une personne véritablement cérébrale mais j'avais décidé de changer ça. Je m'étais procuré quelques livres et étonnamment je les avais dévoré.

Cette nouvelle passion était chronophage, culturelle et personnelle. J'adorais. Je me sentais compris lorsque je lisais les drames amoureux des auteurs français. J'enviais leurs mots si bien trouvé pour exprimer leurs souffrances qui devenait la mienne au fil des pages. Je me sentais pas forcément vivant en lisant, mais les livres étaient devenus une sorte de soutien.

Un des changements qui s'opéra dans ma vie fut pendant une soirée où je gardais les gamins. Ils étaient tous là pour une soirée film. Indiana Jones si je me souviens bien. J'avais encore commandé des pizzas pour le groupe. J'entendis le bruit d'une voiture. Sortant sur le perron je reconnu la Camaro de Billy. Il était là, en chemise rouge ouverte jusqu'au nombril, clope au bec. « Ça t'excite de me voir ? » Très vite la situation a dégénéré. On s'est battus. Mon sang sifflait dans mes veines. Il souriait le nez en sang comme si c'était la meilleure baise de sa vie. Et un instant j'ai cru comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Se défouler, faire sortir tout ce qui a été enfoui en soi pendant si longtemps d'une manière des plus violentes et destructrices. J'avais l'impression que mes poings s'écrasant sur son visage parlaient pour moi, qu'ils lui expliquaient la souffrance que j'avais en moi, que je vivais. J'encaissais mal les coups, et je me suis retrouvé aveuglé par le sang de mon propre visage. « Je le savais que tu avais de la rage au fond de toi. » Heureusement que Max fut là pour l'arrêter, sinon il m'aurait tué. Sa rage et sa souffrance devaient être beaucoup plus grandes et plus intenses que la mienne pour pouvoir me frapper si fort en rigolant. Il était fou, et moi j'espérais presque qu'il continue. La souffrance qu'il m'offrait me faisait vibrer.

Le lendemain fût un calvaire. Grâce à l'étrangeté constante de la ville je ne me posais pas plus de question sur le pourquoi du comment j'avais réussi à atterrir dans mon lit. En grognant je sortais de ma chambre. Dans la salle de bain, je me mis face au miroir, je ne ressemblais à rien. J'avais le visage tuméfié et endolori. J'entendis du bruit au rez de chaussé et descendis doucement. J'avais un énorme bleu sur le flanc gauche et je soupçonnais une côte fêlée. Dans la cuisine, en train de farfouiller de le réfrigérateur se trouvait Billy Hargrove. Clope au bec, la joue en sang et pas un regard pour moi. « Relax Harrington, avec de la glace ça va passer. » dit-il en me tendant des petits pois surgelés entouré dans un torchon. Il est vrai que la glace sur mon arcade sourcilière fut une bénédiction. J'appris alors qu'il s'était réveillé dans la maison quelques heures auparavant et que les gosses étaient partis. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui sans Max sous peine de se faire battre à nouveau par son père et il ne pouvait pas me laisser mourir sur le paillasson juste devant lui. Alors il resta là à s'occuper de moi en attendant que mon état s'améliore.

Il m'avait mis au lit et avait lui même dormi quelques heures sur le canapé avant se réveiller. Il me complimenta sur ma bibliothèque et se moqua de ma collection de vinyle. Il m'expliqua quoi faire pour enlever la douleur et limiter la durée des bleus. Ainsi il finit par se confier sur quelques moments de sa vie. Billy parla de la Californie, de son père, sa mère aussi un peu. Il me demanda des explications sur mon retrait de la vie sociale d'Hawkins. Je lui racontait alors la rupture, la descente aux enfers et le cycle infernal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je me confiais à la personne qui avait failli me tuer la veille. Mais je sentais que parler me faisait du bien. Je n'avais eu personne à qui parler depuis des mois et aujourd'hui le corps douloureux, je parlais de tout.

C'était intense, dur, mais j'avais l'impression que Billy pouvait tout encaisser. Il écouta tout, en fumant et buvant l'alcool (hors de prix) de mon père. A la fin de mon monologue je me sentais bien mais vide et épuisé. Mon corps ne me portait plus. Billy me ramena à ma chambre et me coucha.

« Fais de beaux rêves chaton. »

Dès lors, il y eut un déclic dans ma vie. J'avais peut-être eu besoin de me retrouver au pied du mur face à mon ennemi pour me relever. Je parlais de nouveau, je souriais aussi un peu. Je retrouvais Carol, Tommy, mais aussi Nancy et Jonathan. Pour ces derniers ce fut plus difficile mais lorsque j'arrivais à apercevoir un sourire de Billy à travers les couloirs du lycée je me sentais capable de tout. Il avait mon secret, j'avais le sien. Et ensemble on faisait un duo qui de l'extérieur paraissait bizarre mais qui pour moi était une libération. Je me sentais compris, encore plus qu'avec les auteurs français.

Ma vie changeait radicalement. Le printemps était là et avec lui les beaux jours. Tout était en renaissance, plus coloré, plus fort, plus entêtant. Des fleurs avaient poussés partout à Hawkins et les après midis se composaient désormais de pique-nique et de séances de bronzage sur les terrasses. Les cinémas en plein air étaient complets et les ventes de lunettes de soleil avaient explosé.

Billy passait beaucoup plus de temps chez moi. Sa présence remplissant l'immensité de la maison. Il fuyait son père abusif et me permettait de ne pas être seul avec mes idées et ma tristesse. Il mettait Scorpions à fond durant la journée, on jouait aux cartes en fumant au soleil sur la terrasse, parfois même les pieds dans l'eau de la piscine. Le soir je choisissais la musique et on lisait sur le canapé en buvant les bouteilles de la cave de mon père. C'était particulier ce nouveau rapprochement mais j'aimais ça. C'était à la fois calme et incontrôlable. Mais surtout terriblement addictif, j'adorais sa présence. J'avais presque peur de ne pas être assez fort pour supporter l'attachement qui grandissait en moi pour lui. Je me sentais pousser des ailes.

« Tu devrais faire quelque chose ici, pour le 4 juillet. »

La musique était forte, il y avait du monde partout. Des lumières colorées inondaient les murs de ma maison. Plusieurs personnes étaient au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. L'air était chaud et agréable. C'était définitivement la bonne période pour faire une soirée. J'étais tout sourire, faisant bien attention à ce que personne manque de rien. Nancy et Carol étaient en pleine conversation visiblement animée sur le canapé, rigolant à plusieurs reprises en rougissant. Jonathan prenait des photos de la soirée en faisant le tour du propriétaire et discutant avec les invités. Tommy s'improvisait barman et faisait de savants mélanges avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les placards. Les filles grimaçaient et n'avaientt pas l'air d'apprécier ses mixtures. L'air était au défi de boire le verre à l'étrange couleur verdâtre. En sortant sur la terrasse je me mis à la recherche de Billy. Des gens faisaient des grillades en fumant dans le jardin. Avec Billy, on avait accroché des guirlandes lumineuses partout. Il y en avait dans les arbres, sur les rebords des portes et des fenêtres, c'était vraiment beau. Il faisait bon vivre ce soir là. On s'était donné du mal pour que ce soit une soirée inoubliable.

En allumant ma clope je fini par remarquer un coin du jardin où je reconnu l'éclat des cheveux blonds de Billy. Il était en train de discuter avec un autre garçon que j'avais déjà vu au basket. Je m'assis à côté d'eux et on discuta des prochains championnats, de leurs différents classements et autres tactiques sportives. Le garçon, qui s'appelait David, finit par partir se servir à manger. On resta là, à prendre les derniers rayons du soleil de juillet. Billy rayonnait, et ses yeux bleus brillaient. Il souriait, et rigolait même en me regardant dans les yeux. Il était beau. Je me sentais comme dans une bulle avec lui. Il m'avait sauvé de ma spirale infernale et ensemble on avait construit quelque chose. Ce n'était pas idéal, pas parfait mais c'était nous. Peut-être que plus tard j'aurais honte de dire que tout à commencé par une bagarre, mais aujourd'hui dans l'herbe je n'avais honte de rien.

« Tu es magnifique Steve. »  
Sa main caressa ma joue et lentement il se pencha pour m'embrasser. C'était doux. Je me sentais retomber amoureux.


End file.
